The cryogenic tanks of launch vehicles powered by rocket engines fueled by liquid propellants are subject to extremely large variations in temperature. When the vehicle is stored for a future launching and the cryogenic tanks are empty, the tanks are at ambient temperatures, which might run as high as 100.degree. F. or more. When the vehicle is prepared for launching, the cryogenic tanks are full and near the temperature of their contents, such as liquid oxygen at approximately -310.degree. F. The magnitudes of thermal expansion and contraction of the cryogenic tanks are considerable. Components of the vehicle that are attached to the tanks are also subject to being cooled from ambient to a very low temperature by loss of heat to the tank by conduction.
Composite materials are being used increasingly in aircraft of all forms, including launch vehicles. The use of composite materials in proximity to cryogenic tanks, and indeed in any location in a launch vehicle that has one or more cryogenic tanks, presents problems that result from the large difference between the coefficient of thermal expansion of the material of the cryogenic tank, such as aluminum, and the coefficients of thermal expansion of composite materials.